Family Tree
by DarkVamp28
Summary: Dari ide gila para Fujoshi -Its Victoria and poor Sohee- ada kisah aneh datang dari Joonmyeon dan Kris, kisah cinta yang err, weird. KRISHO. ignore the summary please? TwT


**_Family Tree_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_It's KrisHo~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Typo(s), OOC, bad language?, AU, Always with SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI/whateva you call it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_*A/N : terserah sih mau dibaca apa nggak xD_**

**_terimakasih buat yang udah baca 'Blind Date?' sama 'Odult? Its Sehun, bby!' *sekalian promosi xD* untuk yang minta sequel, aku gak janjiin masalah sequel lho~_**

**_well, FYI, kebanyakan ff-ku ini kisah dari temen-temenku *plak* dengan banyaaak sekali perubahan, gak penting emang QwQ_**

**_aku bikin ff ini, soalnya baru liat di review-an BTKS ada yang req KrisHo xD_**

**_ah sudahlah, HAPPY READING~_**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Don't even try to read it if you don't like this fiction, **_**_I'll say it, IT'S KRISHO FICTION_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading KrisHo Shippers xDD**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Mari kita buat pohon keluarga kelas kita sendiri!"

"Ah, ide bagus Vicky-eonnie."

"Dimulai dari, Wu! Siapa yang mau menjadi pasangan Kris?"

"Bagaimana kala–"

"Aku saja! Kris-_baby_~ ayo kita menikah~"

~ DV28 ~

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil. _Well, thanks for the girl's –especially Victoria and poor Sohee'who can't be Kris's bridge'– for this err –stupid– fantastic idea_. Membuat pohon keluarga kelas 2-5, cukup unik dan menyenangkan –bagi Joonmyeon.

_Well,_ menggoda _namja_ tampan berwajah _super cool_ seperti Kris sepertinya menyenangkan. Si _namja_ jenius pecinta pelajaran _math_ itu lumayan cuek juga. Joonmyeon tahu benar isi kepala Kris, apa lagi kalau bukan rumus-rumus membuat para murid jengah dan sebagian mual kronis yang berkepanjangan.

Dengan setumpuk mendali emas hasil dari olimpiade matematika itu pasti saja membuat _namja_ –untuk Joonmyeon– _Angry Bird_ itu terkenal diseluruh sekolah, bahkan diluar sekolah. _And ofc he have sow many fans._

Entah kenapa belakangan ini rasa ingin menggoda Joonmyeon mulai muncul. Dan hasilnya…

"Kris~ ke kantin bersamaku ya~"

"…"

"Kris~ mau ajari aku matematika?"

"…"

"Kris~ pulang bersamaku yuk!"

"…"

"Kris~ kau keren sekali~"

"…"

_He got ignored_.

Tapi sepertinya Joonmyeon sama sekali tidak –atau belum?– jera menghadapi Kris. Yeah, walaupun faktanya, Kris mengacuhkan dirinya. Lihat saja kelakuan Kris kalau orang lain berbicara padanya.

"Hei, Kris! Ayo kekantin!"

"Baiklah."

"Kris, demi bakpao kesukaan Baozi, aku tidak mengerti semua soal ini!"

"Kau berlebihan Lu, kau hanya tinggal…" –_sow sorry, _Joonmyeon malas mendengarkan yang satu ini.

"Kris Wu! Ayo pulang!"

"_In a second_!"

"Uhm, Kris-oppa, kau keren sekali hari ini."

"Terimakasih."

_For _Jongin_'s puppy sake_! Kenapa Kris hanya mengabaikan Joonmyeon? Ugh, Chanyeol? Luhan? Victoria? _It's fine_, -_FYI, _Victoria_ is Kris cousin–_ but, _gosh, it's _Yoon Sohee, _his big rival_! Yang benar saja?!

_Triple _menyebalkan!

~ DV28 ~

"Kyungsoo-_eomma~ _kapan aku punya adik?"

"Errr, tanya saja _appa_-mu Baekhyun."

"Secepatnya Baek! Secepatnya!"

Joonmyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sepertinya diantara keluarga kelasnya ini, keluarga milik Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang paling err, menyenangkan. Oh, _puh-leas_, jangan tanya soal keluarganya.

Hanya hubungan _eomma _dan anak saja yang harmonis. Joonmyeon kasihan pada Jongin, dia tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang _appa._ _Yeah, big LOL, bby._

Kyungsoo pernah bilang padanya, "Tentu saja keluarga kami harmonis! Kami tidak pernah menggunakan hati~"

Err, _well_, memang berbeda dengan keluarga asli diluar sana yang menjunjung tinggi perasaan. Sepertinya menggunakan hati dikelasnya ini malah membuat mereka tidak harmonis.

_But–_

Joonmyeon juga tidak menggunakan hati ko'. Benarkan?

"Kris~"

"…"

"Hmph!"

Kembali, untuk kesekian kalinya, aksi _pout_ gagal datang dari Joonmyeon. Rasa sebalnya pada Kris kini makin menumpuk. Tapi, entah kenapa, Joonmyeon masih saja berusaha mendekati namja _super cool_ itu.

"Yah, Joonmyeonnie~ lebih baik kau berhenti saja, lagipula, masih ada Yixing dan Sehun lho~"

"Benar Joon-eomma~ pilih Yixing-papa saja! Ya! Sehun itu milikku!"

Joonmyeon memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Tidak mau! Aku mau Kris~"

Suara tawa tertahan terdengar bersahutandari beberapa teman sekelasnya. Joonmyeon memasang tampang _oh-so-fake-innocent_ miliknya.

Matanya berkeliaran ke setiap sudut kelas. Dan, yah, selalu berakhir pada Kris.

Eung?

Ah! Kipas! Kipas!

Uh, pemandangan _oh-damn-so-hawt_ versi sedang dari Kris itu…

Namja tinggi itu, yang oh _triple_ menyebalkan, yang terlalu jenius, yang terlalu _sow cool,_ yang terlalu _oh my sow perfect_ itu. Kini tengah menyeringai penuh arti pada err– Joonmyeon?

Apa ini?

Apa ini artinya Jongin akan punya appa dan berubah nama menjadi Wu Jongin? _For real?_

~ DV28 ~

"Joonmyeonnie~ aku pulang duluan~"

"Nee~ hati-hati, Minseok-_hyung._"

Satu lagi teman sekelasnya yang kembali ke rumah –sudah dapat dipastikan– sangaaat nyaman. Hah~ menyebalkan juga harus membereskan kelas sendirian. _Well,_ beberapa dari petugas piket hari ini yah –kabur. Satu lagi hal menyebalkan bagi Joonmyeon hari ini, ia harus memegang kunci kelas. Salahkan film _The Counjuring_ yang ditontonnya dengan Tao kemarin. Pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang hatu lemari itu terus melayang-layang diotaknya, hasilnya? Ia baru bisa tidur jam tiga pagi dan –yah, terlambat ke sekolah. _Fuck you closet ghost!_

"SELESAI~!"

Joonmyeon menatap penuh haru keadaan kelasnya yang –_well,_ bisa dibilang cukup– rapi. Setelah menatapi hasil kerjanya, ia mulai mengambil seluruh alat pembersih yang tadi dipakainya dan menaruh semuanya dilemari –_yups, NO ghost in there_– peralatan kelas sambil bersenandung tidak jelas.

BRUUK

Hampir saja Joonmyeon menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang _namja_ dengan berteriak ala _yeoja_ yang tengah digoda oleh para preman saat seseorang mendorongnya ke pintu lemari yang baru saja ia tutup oleh…

Eh?

Kris?

Rasanya Joonmyeon mau saja melempar harga dirinya dari atas menara _Eiffel_ saat ini. _Triple wow for this situation,_ Joonmyeon ingin berteriak ala yeoja-yeoja sok imut diluar sana.

Tatapan mata Kris itu euh~ membuatnya _melting_. Manik mata yang biasanya menatap datar pada Joonmyeon itu, kini malah menatap tajam kedalam mata Joonmyeon.

_Puh-leas~_ _somebody pass a fan for Joonmyeon~_

Situasi bahaya! _Call 911_! Panggilkan _FBI_! Aaa~ jantung Joonmyeon rasanya ingin meledak saat menatap mata Kris. _Well, it's too hyperbolic, _Kim Joonmyeon.

"Kau tidak bisa ya, bersikap 'tidak agresif'?"

"H-Huh?"

_Earth to _Joonmyeon_ please,_ suara berat itu terlalu mempesona indera pendengaran Joonmyeon. Ah~ sepertinya bercandanya kemarin-kemarin itu berdampak buruk bagi keadaan sekarang. Joonmyeon _fall for _Kris _now, for real_. Ingatkan Joonmyeon untuk berhenti bersikap berlebihan nanti.

Kris tersenyum tipis –ah, godaan baru untukmu Joonmyeon– kedua lengan kokohnya masih setia memerangkap tubuh –menurut Joonmyeon– ramping nan _sexy_ milik –uhuk, Joonmyeon.

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa memulainya… sabtu ini, jam 10 tepat, ditaman kota, kau tahu nomor ponsel-ku, 'kan?"

Joonmyeon menatap Kris tak percaya. Aww~ _it's a date_? _For real_? _Triple horaayy~_!

"Bagaimana?"

Dengan senyum _aw-so-cute-angel_ miliknya, Joonmyeon menjawab, "Tentu saja, Kris! Dengan senang hati!"

"Kalau begitu… mau mengakhiri hari ini dengan 'hangat' bersamaku?"

BIG YESH, KRIS WU~!

~ DV28 ~

"_Well_, keluarga kita selanjutnya… Oh! Siapa yang menjadi pasangan Sehun?"

"Eum, Baga–"

"Aku! Sehunnie harus bersamaku!~"

_Well, poor you, _Yoon Sohee, kali ini pun tidak ada kesempatan bagimu masuk ke dalam '_The Best Weirdo Family of SM High School_' ini. _'Kay, forget it._

Ah~ apa menurutmu kali ini juga akan berakhir seperti Kris dan Joonmyeon? Entahlah, siapa yang tahu? _Just see~_

_._

_END_

_._

* * *

**_Ah, aku ada penawaran, ada yang mau perpanjangan keluarga ChanSoo + Baekhyun? xD_**


End file.
